


Two Sided Traitor

by Frackenwirte (orphan_account), HeRbIeZ



Series: The Merc [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Guts, Gen, Gore, Violence, dog violence, extanded suffering, lots of death, non-canon, non-canon oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Frackenwirte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: Out of sight, out of mind. But out of mind does mean they can't still ruin you till there's nothing left but crumbs. Caesar learns this the very hard way when the god she no longer remember decides to have another go at her.
She, of course, will have none of it.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is the last one and I'm gonna post in all in one go.
> 
> a huge thank you to HeRbIeZ and all the great work she has done for me and a also an apologize for putting her through all this mess of making her love someone and then throwing them out the window.
> 
> Anywhoseit, the finally is sure to please. Enjoy the reading, I may or may not put up little short about stuff afterward. if you want them for sure though ask please, just to let me know that you really do want them and I'm not just putting stuff out to an empty chair.
> 
> k, love ya, bye.

Caesar stands in the landing-bay of the  _ Finalizer _ in her issued First Order P.E uniform -that she decided to, so nicely, modified by making the shorts so small they nearly show her ass when she bends down and just plainly cut the sleeves off of her T-shirt- tossing a neon yellow ball around, watching as her white grey hound chased after as if she was starving and it was the first piece of food she had seen in forever.

 

She huffed a laugh as the dog skidded on the slippery metal floor, “Nero, come here girl.” She said patting on her thighs. The dog turned to look back at her owner excitedly before running at full speed back to Caesar ramming into her gut before dropping the ball back into her hands.

 

Caesar scrunched her nose at it before throwing it the opposite direction then before, hearing a metallic ping as it hit something, most likely, important. Nero, of course, bursting off after it.

 

The last few weeks had been odd for Caesar, with remembering everything that had happened to her -Ankaro had been nice enough to lend her a hand in that department- but there was only so much anyone  _ here _ could do for her. None of them had been with her in every experience she had missed, and she  _ knew _ something was missing -her memories were like a storybook that someone had ripped pages out of.

 

“Nero!” She called again. “NE-”  **_BEEP_ ** “FOR FUCKS SAKE!” She spun around to see an income shuttle landing in the bay. The jackass was a good five yards away from her and had no reason to honk. He had the whole other side of the fucking landing bay. Caesar scoffed and planted her hands on her hips.

 

The gangplank dropped and a man walked out. Light red blonde hair trying to look neat around his head but failing, he wore a black shirt and pants and had the greaves of a stormtrooper. Caesar moved to stand near the end of the gangplank, hands still on her hips as she looked as anger as she could at the man.

 

He dropped the bag he was holding and rushed forward grabbing her around the waist and twirling them around -leading Caesar to believe that she knew this man at some point. Nero ran over to them barking madly as the mystery man sat Caesar back on her own two feet but still held onto her tightly -almost as if he had lost her or something.

 

Caesar pushed herself away from the man and grabbed ahold of the sides of his face pulling him in close she she could get a good look at his face, as if she could actually remember him. All she got was a lightly freckled face with bright green eyes looking at her expectantly.

 

She let go of him and took a step back, crossing her arms over her chest as she tisked to herself, “Sorry partner, I ain’t got the damnedest clue who ya are.” She stated bluntly.

 

_ ‘But how,’ _

 

“Well, supposedly, I shot myself in the head, and where I shot myself had a whole lot of my memories so I forgot a bunch of shit.” She shrugged.

 

The man gave her an odd look, “I never asked, but alright.” 

 

Caesar scrunched her nose at him in confusion, “Who are you?”

 

“Lieutenant Bronson, I’m glad to see you made it back in one piece.” Caesar turned around to see the walking trashcan, Captain Phasma, as she strided up to join their little chit-chat.

 

Bronson, as Phasma called him, tensed and gave her a small salute that she simply nodded off, “I’m glad to be back, ma’am.” he replied sternly, a completely opposite of what he had been before.

 

“Good, go to requisitions and get a new full set of armor before reporting back in, there been quite a bit of work that has started to pile up since you’ve been gone.”

 

“Right away, ma’am.” He nodded again before grabbing his bags and rushing out of the hanger before he could see what hell Phasma was going to release on Caesar.

 

“And you.” She said looking down at Caesar who only raised a brow at her, ‘What are you doing wearing  _ that  _  while on duty?” 

 

“First of all,” Caesar started, “I ain’t under your lock and key, mother hen, so you don't have to worry you little ass off about my problems. And secondly,” She tugged on the bottom of her short as if to show Phasma what she was talking about, “These babies were issued ta me.”

 

“Like this?” She asked motion her hand at the entirety of Caesar.

 

“Hey, they’re within regs.”

 

“Of what? A stripper?”

 

Caesar huffed and waved Phasma off, “Been there, done that,” she thought for a second, “I think I even have a T-shirt for it some where.”

 

Phasma grunted disapprovingly, “This is all besides the point, where is your actual armor?”

 

Caesar huffed a laugh, “The shit they gave me that made me look like your doppelganger? Threw it in the trash compactor.”

 

“You did what.” She asked through gritted teeth.

 

“Threw it out, and don’t bother gettin’ me a new one either, ya’ll have no sense in fashion.” with that Caesar sauntered out of the hanger with Nero following closely behind. 

 

Phasma stood in shock for a few moments wondering what exactly she should do at that point in time. Thinking of some way to get back at her, some form of comeback to spite back in her face and by the time she snapped out of her little tizzy, “You’ll be-,” No one was there, “-dammit Caesar.”

 

\---

 

_ Dark. _

 

_ Dark, damp and stuffy. _

 

_ Suffocatingly stuffy. _

 

_ Hard labor breathing, gasping for air that’s no there. Reaching for someone who it’s there. _

 

_ He whispers a word. _

 

_ A single word. _

 

_ He tries to yell but his throat hurt to much and blood drenches his mouth. _

 

_ He’s cold. _

 

_ Very, very cold. _

 

_ All he has is himself and the room. _

 

_ The cold, dark, suffocatingly stuffy room. _

 

_ He tries to yell again, tries to push himself off the ice cold floor. _

 

_ But he can’t, he doesn’t have the strength. _

 

_ What would his sister say? _

 

_ What would she think? _

 

_ “It’s alright to fall down a few times.” her voice echoed around the room, “We all got our off days.” _

 

_ He reaches out again, “Cae-” He chokes  _

 

_ “Caesar.” _

 

Caesar sprung up in bed, drenched in sweat and breathing more difficult than it should be. All of her blankets were on the floor around her along with Nero. She wiped a hand down her face feeling something warm slid down her hand. When she pulled her hand back a small thing of blood ran down it.

 

That was the fifth time this day that she had heard someone else in her head. Something was off with her but she couldn’t quite remember what. He dad always told her that her and her brother were unique in the sense of their powers, it wasn’t very common place for the forces to split like it did with her and her brother. She had read somewhere that in may cases only one of the twins would get the bulk of the powers, and only when the other died or started dying would they-

 

“Shit.” She said whipping under her nose as she moved to the side of her bed, “Shit shit shit.” She walked into the ’fresher flipping on the light and running the water wetting down a towel.

  
Looks like her morning was going to start early today.


	2. Chapter 2

“Caesar, I  _ really _ don’t think we should be here.” Bronson said as they walked into a small cantina that was located on the edge of nowhere and in the middle of extremely illegal.

 

“Of course we’re not, that’s why we’re not wearing our uniforms.” Caesar shrugged as she pushed forward through the crowd. The building was packed pasted it’s limits and dimly light Caesar was surprised she even found the bar let alone empty seats at it. “Now, just relax and let me do the talkin’.” 

 

“Talking? What talking?”

 

“Have I seen you somewhere before?” A voice as smooth as silk asked from behind her. Caesar smirked at Bronson before turning to see the ‘handsome stranger’ that had approached her. She was surprised to see and actually attractive man. He had dark brown curly hair and tan skin with dark brown eyes pulling everything together.

 

They sat in silence for a moment wondering if they actually  _ had _ seen each other before. The man moved first, dropping out of his ‘charming’ demeanor and lean on the bar more has he tried to get a good look at her face, ‘ _ have I seen you before _ ?’

 

Caesar shook someone else thought from her head before asking, “Ya got a name, fella?”

 

The man straightened his posture before giving a little charmed look, “Poe,” He said scooching a little closer to Caesar, “Poe Dameron. And you are?”

 

Caesar let out a little laugh, “Hun, my names on a  _ to-know _ basis and  _ you _ don’t need to know.”

 

Poe let out a little laugh before turning back to her, “you got a nickname for that, seems pretty long.”

 

Caesar raised a brow at him and huffed, “Enough funny business. I know what you're here for now stake your claim.”

 

Poe said sliding her glass away from her once she finished taking a sip from it, wanting to get her full attention. “A way in with the First Order.” Bronson -who had been nursing a glass of water all the while Poe and Caesar had been talking- nearly spit out all of his last sip of water, “Don’t be so surprised, Stormtroopers always have a  _ look _ when they come sauntering in here. The higher the rank, the more it looks like they got a pole shoved up their ass.” he turned back to Caesar before adding, “I just don’t know what you have to do with any of this, but your place is up in the air. You can get me info that I need.”

 

Caesar rubbed the bottom of her chin, considering, “And what would I get for givin’ you this  _ info _ ?”

 

‘ _ Anything _ ,’ the man’s voice echoed through her head before he was even able to speak, “What do you want?”

 

She grabbed hold of Poe’s wrist to keep herself from falling face-first into the floor from the dizziness that had just washed over her, “Do you know a one, Tidus Oisin-Ry?”

 

“That’s a very specific question.”

 

“Well do you have a very specific answer for it?”

 

He thought for a second, “Do we have a deal, first?”

 

Caesar stuck out her hand, “As long as ya tell me what I want ta know, yes.” 

 

He smiled and gave her hand a quick shake, “What do you want to know about him?”

 

“Where is he now?”

 

“I don’t know for sure, he left from where I was in a hurry, never said a single word about it to anyone as far as I know.”

 

“Shit.” caesar said under her breath, she turned to Bronson and patted him on his shoulder, “Come on, I got shit ta do.”

 

“And you didn’t before?” Bronson ask looking over to Caesar with a slightly flat expression.

 

“Somethin’ more pressing than the others have come up.” She dropped down from the stool she sat on, moving towards the exit only to be stopped by a hand grabbing hold of her arm. She turned to see Poe wearing a puzzled look on his face.

 

“And how am I supposed to contact you exactly?”

 

“The same way I got a hold of you.” She tugged her arm away and went back to walking out of the bar leaving Poe to figure out how to get all the information he had just been promised.

 

\---

 

Caesar sat happy on the bridge of the  _ Finalizer, _ leaning over one of the large control panels while munching on a packet of crackers she got from the mess. There was something about the stars that she would never get over.

 

Along with compliments about her ass.

 

_ ‘How in all hells have I never see this woman before?!’ _

 

_ ‘And my day just got ten times better … now if she could only move a few inches to the right.’ _

 

_ ‘Well ain’t that just the shit. If I had something like that to look at everyday, I would be happy to come back.’ _

 

Caesar laughed to herself and shifted slightly earning a chorus of ‘ _oohs_ ’ and ‘ _aahs_ ’ from the other officers on the bridge, only in their mind of course. Only when all the activity in her head that was not her own cease, did she turn to see why.

 

Of all people, “General Hux.” She said with a half crooked smile.

 

Hux walked up to stand next to her and nodded to her, “Caesar. And what might you be doing here?”

 

She snapped her fingers and pointed at him, “Lookin’ for you.”

 

He raised a brow at her, “Really, what for?”

 

She handed him a datapad with all the information she had gotten about the resistances as of that moment, “A lot of things if ya must know.”

 

Hux looked at her sternly, as if she was about to turn on him and commanded his ship, “How did you get all this exactly?”

 

“A man though he was makin’ a rather one sided deal where he was the winnin’ party,” She gestured to the datapad, “Though he wasn’t in the exact place he thought he was.” she smiled, putting a little oomph on the end of her words with a wink.

 

And with that wink came another riot of wolf-whistles and hooray echoing through her skull, she was really going to have to find a way of controlling that.

 

“This is exquisite.” Hux huffed, still holding his cold-hearted facade while his mind whirled on about all the ways he could use what Caesar had brought him. “What did he ask for in return?”

 

“Info on the First Order, “She waved Hux off before he could ask another question, “But don’t worry your pretty little head, all he’s getting is highly encrypted useless pieces of garbage that may or may not include my grocery list.”

 

Hux looked back up at Caesar, a tiny hint of a smile curling up at the corner of his lips, “I would give you a promotion, but I highly doubt it would be any use to you.”

 

“Nah,” Caesar said with a huge smile plastered across her face like a idiot, “All in a day's work, boss.” She stretches her arms high above her head remembering how she hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the night before -and believes she hears a few screams coming from inside her head- she yawn and drops her hands down back her sides, “Speaking about day’s; I’m ganna hit the hay, dog’s probably pissed that I’m not already in bed.”

 

She nods to Hux -a gesture she knows he will return- and starts walking off the bridge before turning back suddlely, “Oh, and if you got anything else with bashin’ skulls and takin’ names in it, call me.”

  
Hux let out a very, oh-so-slight laugh and replies, “Will do.” Caesar gives him one more smile before walking off the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

_ THUD THUD _

 

_ “Tidus please, just tell me where you are.” _

 

_ “I-I don’t … I don’t know.” _

 

_ THUD THUD _

 

_ “Brother, ya have ta. I need to find ya, just think a bit harder.” _

 

_ “I-I-I can’t, it all hurts too much.” _

 

_ THUD THUD _

 

_ “Just focus, focus on me, focus on where I am. Please, I can’t lose you.” _

 

_ THUD THUD _

 

_ “Tidus?” _

 

_ THUD THUD THUD _

 

_ “Tidus?!” _

 

“Caesar?”

 

Caesar spun around and shot out her hand, throwing the stormtrooper that had said her name to the back wall of the hallway outside of the fitness center she was standing in and had, just previously, been monotonously slamming her fist into the punching bag.

 

She shook her head and blinked like she was trying to get her sight back before going wided eyed at what she had just done, “Oh Stars!” She yelped as she rushed to the troopers side. 

 

Instinctively , she went to touch him, to pull off his helmet and make sure he was alright but stopped herself. She hesitated momentarily not knowing exactly what to do. Most of the time after she did this to anyone they would try their damndest to get as far away from her as possible -even on broken legs- but the trooper was just sitting there trying to even his breathing and seemingly calmed himself rather than run away.

 

She knelt down next to him, sitting on her heels and resting her hands flat on her thighs. Taking one calming breath before speaking, “Sorry ‘bout that, do ya hurt anywhere in particular?”

 

The trooper knocked his fingers against his head twice. Caesar winced a little, “Do ya mind if I take your helmet off?”

 

The trooper shook his head. Caesar blew a steady breath out as she grabbed a hold of either side of the troopers head, “Mind sittin’ up for me a little?” the trooper move to sit more upward letting Caesar pull his helmet off instead of his head. 

 

When the helmet was off a dark skinned, dark haired, dark eyed person was relieved. He could be any more than twenty and looked more pained than scared.

 

“Oh my.” Caesar huffed as she looked at the blood that ran down from his noise. She tsked at herself before pulling the tank top she wore up over her hand and wiping off some of the blood with a piece of it before holding it underneath his nose.

 

Caesar put a hand to the side of her mouth as she looked at the trooper, brows raised in concern, “I’m real sorry ‘bout all that, I have no excuses for acting so rashly.”

 

“It’s fine.” The trooper huffed, his voice a bit hoarse but in all quite nice.

 

Caesar sat there a little bit, an awkward silence falling over them before she stuck out her hand, “Ya seem to already know who I am but in any case, Caesar Oisin-Ry but ya can call me whatever mostly; I respond to anything, even if it’s not my name.”

 

The trooper took her hand and gave a quick shake, “FN-2187.” The man said without hesitation.

 

Caesar looked down at him with a bit of surprise, “Sound … nice, ya got any nicknames?” FN-2187 shook his head no, “Really?” he nodded. Caesar let out a long sigh and that, “How ‘bout I call you~ … Joebie?”

 

The trooper look at her and smiled, he let out a little huff of a laugh, “I like it.”

 

Caesar smiled and stood up extending a hand to help pull -the now- Joebie to his feet. He seemed to really like his new name even though Caesar had named him after her first pet. He had an aura of happiness and new found freedom for the new name -what freedom exactly, possibly bragging about his new friend to other troopers?- that was spilling off him in waves.

 

There was a nice calm slicen around them for a few seconds before Caesar datapad rang from inside the fitness center. She looked toward it and raised her hand, the pad in repons fly to her open palm. Joebie looked on in awe as she unlock it and respond to the message. 

 

Caesar snarled down at the pad before looking back up to Joebie, “Duty calls.” She huffed waving around the datapad to show what she was talking about.

 

Joebie nodded, “Yeah, yeah I’ll … see you later?”

 

Caesar gave a half smirk, “I don’t see why not.” She turned and started to walk away.

 

Joebie went to wave, realizing that he had been holding Caesar’s tank top instead yelled for her. Caesar turned around and saw him wildly waving around her tank top, she looked down to see that she was standing in the middle of a hallway in only her slightly revealing sports bra and First Order booty shorts.

 

“That might be nice to have,” She said walking back to him grabbing her tank and hastily pulling it down of herself, “Thank ya, Joebie.” She walked off again leaving Joebie to stand by himself in the hall with so much excitement he could run five laps around a mile track.

 

\--

 

Caesar sat in a dark, dirt, stinky, and even a little sticky bar in a big smog cover city whose main colors were yellow and brown and the whole thing sat on a hot humid planet which had the many export of toxic gas.

 

Caesar - who had wrapped herself in tan and brown fabrics that went up and covered her face and head with her polearm shrunk and on her back- staried at the bar keep that kept feeding Nero pieces of jerky that he wasn’t able to steal due to their chewiness -Nero was also covered in tan and brown fabrics as well.

 

The bar keep laugh at her as she continued to gnaw on the piece he had giving to her five minutes ago. Caesar just looked on in a bit of worry.

 

“I can’t believe she’s really eating it,” Said the bar keep, “I haven’t  been able to sell this stuff in years.”

 

Caesar looked to the him, “Maybe ya should make some fresh stuff then.”

 

“Why so no one will buy it again?”

 

“Just a suggestion.”

 

A hand landed on Caesar back before moving to her shoulder blade, the man who it belong to sat down next to her. “A bit of a shit shack to be meeting in, don’t you think?”

 

Caesar turned to look at him with a flat expression, “That’s the point.”

 

Poe smirked at her before turning and pulling out a tablet, flipping to a certain document and sliding it toward her. “This is all I could find on where he might have gone.”

 

Caesar looked down at the tablet, pulling it closer to her and reading over all the information on it. Of course it wasn’t much but it could help her at least a little, “It’ll have ta do then.” Caesar shoved a hand in her pocket and pulled out a small black cube shoving it toward Poe, “Here, take it as a bit of payment.”

 

Poe took hold of the small box, turning it over in his hand before pocketing it. He stood and extended his hand to her, “Thank you for your business Ms.”

 

Caesar turned and before she could grab his hand to give it a quick shake the door to the bar slammed open.

 

“I knew you’d come back Caesar!” A man at the door shouted.

 

Caesar panicked, Poe turned to look at her but before he could say anything Caesar was already sprinting for the back door with Nero close behind.

 

“Hell no, NOT THIS TIME YOU AREN'T!” The man and his party followed behind Caesar, shoving Poe to the other side of the bar on there way after her.

  
Poe just stood there in amazement for a few moments before mumbling, “Caesar?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Where did she go?!”

 

“I don’t know! Go check the next street down!”

 

“Boss, she ain’t down here either!”

 

“Well she can’t be off yet! Come on, I got fifty different shit shows she could be at.”

 

With that the gang ran off down the street leaving Caesar unfound where she huddled next to the wall in an alley. She held Nero tightly to her chest as she tried not to breath before she saw the last gang member was gone.

 

When the last footsteps echoed off into the distance Caesar let out a deep sigh and fell forward off the wall, dropping Nero to the floor in the process. When she looked up, the sigh in front of her looked oddly familiar. “Crazy ass Ex’s.”

 

“Uttawa flats.” She read out to herself, a big idiotic grin crossing her face, “Bout time I was back here.” She huffed placing her hand over the scanner. A light sensor scanned over her print two times before beeping and unlocking the door. She pushed open the door and smiled to herself once again. Tapping on her thigh for Nero to follower her.

 

\--

 

The inside of her apartment hadn’t changed since the last time she had been there -which was over five years ago and she was lucky she hadn’t been robbed. The inside of a bit dark and musty from not being clean in a while. 

 

She felt the wall for the light switch, clicking it on she found her power hadn’t been cut yet, “Hope that means the water still works.” She huffed before unraveling the scarf from her head and torso. Her pants following as she skidded over to her ‘fresher, “I won’t take too long, Nero, there should be some treats that are healthy for ya in the bottom cupboards in the kitchen there.”

 

Nero, who had only heard the word treats was already dashing toward the kitchen cupboards, slipping a bit of the tile floors of the room before nosing around in anything she could get open at her height.

 

Caesar, on the other hand, was having trouble finding soap that hadn’t gone sour over the past years. After five bad bottles, she decided that water was better than nothing and finished up her shower. Towelling off before walking back into her bedroom were she had laid out some old clothes for herself.

 

She quickly pulls on a high-waisted, dark red skirt with grey leggings that had white socks pulled up over them and little black shoes over those. Her shirt was white as well and baggy with a light red collar and matching cuffs and silver buttons. And to all top it off, she had her large brim black hat.

 

Moving out of her bedroom, she patted Nero’s head on her way to her gun rack, picking up her polearm on the way. When she came to stand in front of the rack, Caesar came face to face with her old laser rifle. It had the look of an old lever action Winchester.

 

She took it from the wall and-

 

_ “Alright kid, make sure you keep the safety on for now, I don’t want ya blowing off your brother’s head cause ya get annoyed with him.” _

 

_ Max held on to a small Caesar by her shoulders, looking down at her very seriously. Caesar, despite the talk about killing her brother, was very uninterested in what her mother had to say. She looked almost everywhere besides her mom’s face and held the rifle she had been given loosely in her hands. _

 

_ “Alus! I’m being serious!” She said shaking her shoulders slightly. _

 

_ Caesar snapped out of her little daze from reality and nodded wildly at her mom, “Yeah, I understand, ma.”  _

 

_ “Good, now go play because all you ever want from me is food.” _

 

_ “That’s cause ya never feed me!”  _

 

_ Max grumbled and pushed Caesar out the the back door where her dad was teaching her brother a few things with his powers, something Caesar didn’t need seeing as she didn't have the same skills at Tidus. _

 

_ She skipped out the stand next to them, looking between the two of them. They sat perfectly still on the ground across from each other with their legs crossed and eyes closed. She waited for something, a heavier breath, a twitch, some sort of movement that would indicate her being able to interrupt the little sit together. _

 

_ But there was nothing. _

 

_ So instead she pulled herself down by Tidus and mimicked his position, closing her eyes and all. She focused and tried to feel something but came up short like she always did.  _

 

_ When she felt a small hand on her back she reopened her eyes to find Tidus looking at her with a bit of concern. _

 

_ “Are you okay, Caesar, you look a little like you're in pain.” He asked softly. _

 

_ “Nah, nothin’s wrong. I just got bored.” _

 

_ Their dad let out a light laugh, “When are you not Junior.” He stood from the ground and wiped off his pants, “Well, I’ll leave you two alone then.”  _

 

_ Caesar turned to Tidus and shoved the rifle their mom had given her, “Look at what ma gave me, she said I have ta keep the safety on but we can pretend to shoot it.” _

 

_ “Or,” Tidus said pushing the gun out of his face and standing up, he extended a hand and help Caesar to her feet, “We could go skip stones on the pound like we usually do.” _

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ The walked wasn’t too long and the pound was nice and cooling anyway. Caesar picked up and hand full of the flat stones the lined the beach. Tidus stayed behind her as she tossed the first few rocks. When he finally talked, it wasn’t the same soft sound as before. _

 

_ “Caesar, I only have a very short time to talk but you need to listen.” his voice was harsh and older. Caesar turned to look at him and found a beaten and bruised man. _

 

_ “Tidus?” Caesar asked reaching out to him, a small tear falling down her face, “Tidus, I’m so sorry I-” _

 

_ “Caesar, please, listen. Read what Poe gave you, make sure to look between the lines of text, all the information you will need to find me is in. Just look carefully, understand?” _

 

_ Caesar nodded and dropped her hand back to her side, “Tidus, I-” _

 

_ “I know, you're sorry for running off, you're sorry you were never there for mom of I, you're sorry that I had to get dragged into you problems-” _

 

_ “I’m sorry that I never told ya how much I loved ya.” _

 

_ Tidus looked at her in shock for a few second before pulling her into a tight hug, “How about you tell me when you find me.” _

 

_ “Will do.” _

 

Caesar gripped the gun harder, a stream of hot blood dripped down from her nose. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before slipping the gun’s strap over her shoulder and grabbing the tablet from her bag.

 

“I’ll find you, Tidus.” She said looking down at the tablet, “I won’t lose you as well.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Jakku.” Caesar grunted, “The fuck it’s gotta be Jakku?!”

 

Caesar angrily input the coordinates to the wastoid of a plant and that her brother  _ had _ to be on. It wasn’t her first time ever going to the planet of course, her hand being a souvenir of her first trip, but that sure as hell didn’t mean she wanted to go back to it ever.

 

She clicked off the tablet and flopped it down into the seat next to her’s. The loud thud it gave off as it landed spooking Nero out of her sleep for a quick second. Caesar sighed and thought of why he would be there of all places.

 

What if it was a trap? But her brother was in trouble she had to help him. But what if she ended up killing them both? She had to try … didn’t she?

 

\--

 

The shuttle landed without flaw and Nero trotted out with a happy hop till her paws hit the sand instead of a sturdy metal surface.

 

Caesar smiled down at her and gave a soft laugh, “I know pup,” She looked up at the shacks many called a town and lost a bit of her smile, “I hate the sand too.”

 

She moved forward, hating every single grain of sand that somehow found their way into her sock. Hating all of the people who stared at her when she moved into the small town. And most of all, she hated the fact that she remembered the face of the young girl in front of her but not the name and it was annoying the shit out of her at the moment.

 

But none of that mattered at the moment, what mattered was that her brother was somewhere and she need to be there too.

 

Caesar pulled down the brim of her hat, “Okay Tidus, show me where you are.” She took a deep breath in then out, closing her eyes and focusing on the forces around her and the flow about the world. 

 

There was her’s; an ever growing forces that pulsed and grew stronger with every passing second; then, a smaller one, in the same area around herself; and at the tail end of all of that there was a very, oh so very small blip out in the middle of nowhere, miles away from her.

 

Caesar opened her eyes and sighed, “Oh fuck ya, Tidus.”

 

\--

 

The head is one of the weakest points on anyone's body. It holds one of the most vital organs within the body. With one shot straight between the eyes on the bridge of the nose and BAM the victims brains and blood are on the back wall and their bodies on the floor.

 

Now, of course, with each gun there is a slightly different effect it has on people. A pistol won’t pack as much of a punch as a modified gamma rifle that has semi automatic pulse features. And for certain you’d think a lever action plain-Jane  laser rilf would sure not even come close to comparing to a completely automatic heavy artillery assault machine gun.

 

But honey.

 

What you see, isn’t always what you get.

 

A bolt hit the chest of a guard, splattering out across his bare skin and searing burns into his flesh before actually killing him. It wasn’t the most humanitarian thing to do, but there was something about the screams of pain and the way they can’t do anything about what's happening to them but still try is somewhat appealing to Caesar, in a non-serial killer way.

 

There were two more guards after the first one. Caesar amining for the head on the first she came upon, and ending up hitting the man in the eye and nearly burning half his face off. And the second going for the jugular and getting the lower half of his chin and jaw area instead.

 

Caesar smirked to herself before grunting out a little, “Close enough.”

 

Further in Caesar switched from her rifle to her polearm, favoring the agility and speed it gives her over the constant reloading of said rifle. The polearm is long, a good foot taller that Caesar, and made up of several pieces of metal floating around a glowing orange core that was energized by a kyber crystal she found at a flea market somewhere.

 

She was proud of it, like a parent was of a well behaved child, something she had made with her own two hands and hadn’t exploited on her -yet, that is.

 

Caesar spun the pole around herself like she was in a parade before walking forward to meet her foe. There was one large man with a few little ones standing next to him. He let out a cocksure laugh before pushing the small men the stood in front of him out of the way and walking up to meet Caesar.

 

“And what have we herERReeegurle-” 

 

His word trailed off into gurgles as Caesar shove the tail end of her polearm up threw the under part of his jaw and into the roof of his mouth. Staring the man straight in the eye the whole time she did it.

 

The man’s body fell to the floor with a rather loud thud, leaving Caesar standing there staring at the rest of the man that had been with him, “I ain’t got time for games now, boys. If ya want a fight, come and get it.”

 

One man charged at her and was easy enough to dodge and knock the wind out of, spinning the polearm above her head she hit the next one on the back of the head and knocking him into the nearby wall, lending Nero the time to nip and chew at his ankles and calves. The next came at her with a knife, swinging it wildly at her till it met the metal of her own weapon and everything became a pushing match. Caesar gritted her teeth and took one of her feet and locked it behind the man's knee, pulling forward and throwing him onto his ass, whipping her polearm back around to smack him harshly in the side of the side -hitting the first man that had come at her again in the process.

 

Nero grabbing the throat of one of other, still alive, attackers and whipping her head around snapping his neck almost instantly. 

 

She grabbed the last man by the throat and pinned him up against the wall, “Where is the one you call god?”

 

The man struggled against her, shaking his head at her as he dangled slightly above the floor. He choked on the words in his throat and coughed out a, “Never.”

 

“We can do this one of two ways, hun. Ya can just tell me and get it over with  _ or _ I can rip what I need from your mind and leave ya riving on the floor in agony.” Caesar huffed tightening her grip on the man’s throat.

 

He shook his head once more and Caesar scoffed, raising a hand to the side of his head and concentration on his thoughts. Two doors up and to the left, the bitch that called herself queen sat on a throne of false ideals and lies as her brother lay dying on the floor.

 

Caesar drooped the man to the floor and sprinted off down the hall, “TIDUS!”

 

\-- 

 

Throwing the door half way across the room, Caesar slid over to her brother turning him over and bringing him up to rest on her lap. She held him tightly in her arms, Tidus only able to give back little grips at her arms that felt like a weak child begging for a piece of food.

 

“I’m so sorry,”Caesar slurred into the side of his head as tears began to stream down from her eyes, “I could never be what ya needed, I was never there to stick by ya when ya needed it.”

 

A shaky but light touch cradled the side of her face bringing her back to look at her brother face to face, “None of that matters, Caesar. What’s done has past.”

 

“But you're dying because of me.” 

 

“I’m dying because of my own foolish decision, sister.”

 

“But I could’ve helped you!”

 

“Caesar,” His voice became oddly calm at the moment, “You are helping me.”

 

Caesar hugged herself close to Tidus again, burying her face into the side of his neck so she could feel his pulse on the bridge of her nose. “I love ya, Tidus.”

 

There was a strong grip on the back of her head, “I love you too, Caesar.” they sat there a moment till the grip on the back of her head loosened and his hand fell to the ground. Caesar kept her nose pressed to the place where Tidus’s pulse had once been, hoping, wishing it would come back.

 

It felt as if the whole world had froze in time, everything that she loved had just crashed and burned leaving her to her own demise alone, by herself, with no one to guide her. 

 

She had no one.

 

Absolutely no one.

 

She looked up to the false god that sat in front of her, blue eyes now mixed with veins of yellow as the color slowly took over her eyes.

 

“You’ll pay for this.” She said carefully placing Tidus on the floor before standing and moving toward Kalisle who had stood from her throne and raised a hand to her.

 

“You're too pathetic to even lay a scratch on me, my dear. You're best option at the moment would be to give up and hand yourself over to me.” 

 

“You’ve just destroyed all that I’ve ever care about and you expect me ta just roll over?!” Caesar yelled, her voice breaking at the end.

 

“You have nothing else to live for.”

 

Caesar curled her hands into fist and took a wide stance. Lighting sparking around her hands and eyes, starting small and slowly growing into large bolts lashing off of her like a savage beast. 

 

She growled and took hold of a bolt, “I have spite.” She pulled back her arm and held the blot as if it were a speer. Before Kalisle could make up any come back Caesar had jumped on her and shoved the bolt deep into her eye socket and right out the back side of her head.

 

Caesar leaned in close to her ear, “I’ll always have spite.”

 

\--BONUS--

 

“And when I found her, she showed absolutely no emotion about the whole thing. Just sat there at the bar, drinking and sitting and drinking and … drinking some more.”

 

Bronson sat in a booth with a few other men, he wore bounty hunter armor -all white and dingy with thick outlines in blue running down his arms legs and torso along with a matching hard case backpack- and a glass in his hand. His hair had gotten a bit long and his beard was getting a bit shaggy.

 

The other two looked between each other before turning back to him. One of the men scoffed and scooted forward in his seat, “So you're telling me that you were both in the First Order? It’s not really easy to leave them, how’d you do it?”

 

Bronson shrugged, “Well yeah, leaving wasn’t necessarily the easiest thing, running at every moment of every day for a good three years it’s something that I’d say I’d like to do for exercise but they’ve given up their search as far as we know, probably has something to do with other thing needing to be done and all.”

 

“And now you're bounty hunters, do you have any preference for jobs at all?” the other man asked, moving forward but in a more intrigued way.

 

“Well, that would be up to the lady seeing as she’s the one with the revenge vendetta against everyone. I just tag along cause I don’t have anything else better to do.”

 

And as if on cue, Caesar walked in  dressed in loose hanging fabrics that matched the white of Bronson armor with a dark gray scoffed chest piece. Her hair was pulled back out of her face but down and stretch down to her mid back, her tentacles like a bit of a green crown around her head and a single extra band tattoo below her other two around her bicep. 

 

Nero following closely behind her, of course.

 

“Is everythang alright over here?” She asked as she rearranged her polearm back on her back.

 

Bronson smiled and got up from the booth, “Nah, you done?”

 

Caesar nodded and held up her datapad, “Yep, ya ready to go?”

 

“Always,” He downed the rest of his drink and dropped the glass upside down on the table, he turned to the others at the table a gave a cocky smirk, “See you two when your bounties double.”

 

“I’m not too sure I want to anymore.” one huffed.

  
The other turned to him, “I never wanted to in the first place.”


End file.
